historicafandomcom-20200222-history
115th United States Congress
The 115th United States Congress was in session from 3 January 2017 to 3 January 2019, meeting during the final weeks of Barack Obama's presidency and in the first year of Donald Trump's presidency. Although both houses of the US Congress were under Republican control, very little was achieved due to the unpopularity of Trump, and the Republicans would lose control of the US House of Representatives in the November 2018 elections for the next congress. Members US Senate House of Representatives Alabama # Bradley Byrne # Martha Roby # Mike Rogers # Robert Aderholt # Mo Brooks # Gary Palmer # Terri Sewell Alaska # Don Young Arizona # Tom O'Halleran # Martha McSally # Raul Grijalva # Paul Gosar # Andy Biggs # David Schweikert # Ruben Gallego # Trent Franks (until 8 December 2017) #* Debbie Lesko (from 24 April 2018) # Kyrsten Sinema Arkansas # Rick Crawford # French Hill # Steve Womack # Bruce Westerman California # Doug LaMalfa # Jared Huffman # John Garamendi # Tom McClintock # Mike Thompson # Doris Matsui # Ami Bera # Paul Cook # Jerry McNerney # Jeff Denham # Mark DeSaulnier # Nancy Pelosi # Barbara Lee # Jackie Speier # Eric Swalwell # Jim Costa # Ro Khanna # Anna Eshoo # Zoe Lofgren # Jimmy Panetta # David Valadao # Devin Nunes # Kevin McCarthy # Salud Carbajal # Steve Knight # Julia Brownley # Judy Chu # Adam Schiff # Tony Cardenas # Brad Sherman # Pete Aguilar # Grace Napolitano # Ted Lieu # Xavier Becerra (until 24 January 2017) #* Jimmy Gomez (from 6 June 2017) # Norma Torres # Raul Ruiz # Karen Bass # Linda Sanchez # Ed Royce # Lucille Roybal-Allard # Mark Takano # Ken Calvert # Maxine Waters # Nanette Barragan # Mimi Walters # Lou Correa # Alan Lowenthal # Dana Rohrabacher # Darrell Issa # Duncan D. Hunter # Juan Vargas # Scott Peters # Susan Davis Colorado # Diana DeGette # Jared Polis # Scott Tipton # Ken Buck # Doug Lamborn # Mike Coffman # Ed Perlmutter Connecticut # John B. Larson # Joe Courtney # Rosa DeLauro # Jim Himes # Elizabeth Esty Delaware # Lisa Blunt Rochester Florida # Matt Gaetz # Neal Dunn # Ted Yoho # John Rutherford # Al Lawson # Ron DeSantis # Stephanie Murphy # Bill Posey # Darren Soto # Val Demings # Daniel Webster # Gus Bilirakis # Charlie Crist # Kathy Castor # Dennis A. Ross # Vern Buchanan # Tom Rooney # Brian Mast # Francis Rooney # Alcee Hastings # Lois Frankel # Ted Deutch # Debbie Wasserman Schultz # Frederica Wilson # Mario Diaz-Balart # Carlos Curbelo # Ileana Ros-Lehtinen Georgia # Buddy Carter # Sanford Bishop # Drew Ferguson # Hank Johnson # John Lewis # Tom Price (until 10 February 2017) #* Karen Handel (from 20 June 2017) # Rob Woodall # Austin Scott # Doug Collins # Jody Hice # Barry Loudermilk # Rick W. Allen # David Scott # Tom Graves Hawaii # Colleen Hanabusa # Tulsi Gabbard Idaho # Raul Labrador # Mike Simpson Illinois # Bobby Rush # Robin Kelly # Dan Lipinski # Luis Gutierrez # Mike Quigley # Peter Roskam # Danny K. Davis # Raja Krishnamoorthi # Jan Schakowsky # Brad Schneider # Bill Foster # Mike Bost # Rodney Davis # Randy Hultgren # John Shimkus # Adam Kinzinger # Cheri Bustos # Darin LaHood Indiana # Pete Visclosky # Jackie Walorski # Jim Banks # Todd Rokita # Susan Brooks # Luke Messer # Andre Carson # Larry Bucshon # Trey Hollingsworth Iowa # Rod Blum # Dave Loebsack # David Young # Steve King Kansas # Roger Marshall # Lynn Jenkins # Kevin Yoder # Mike Pompeo (until 23 January 2017) #* Ron Estes (from 11 April 2017) Kentucky # James Comer # Brett Guthrie # John Yarmuth # Thomas Massie # Hal Rogers # Andy Barr Louisiana # Steve Scalise # Cedric Richmond # Clay Higgins # Mike Johnson # Ralph Abraham # Garret Graves Maine # Chellie Pingree # Bruce Poliquin Maryland # Andy Harris # Dutch Ruppersberger # John Sarbanes # Anthony G. Brown # Steny Hoyer # John Delaney # Elijah Cummings # Jamie Raskin Massachusetts # Richard Neal # Jim McGovern # Niki Tsongas # Joseph P. Kennedy III # Katherine Clark # Seth Moulton # Mike Capuano # Stephen F. Lynch # Bill Keating Michigan # Jack Bergman # Bill Huizenga # Justin Amash # John Moolenaar # Dan Kildee # Fred Upton # Tim Walberg # Mike Bishop # Sander Levin # Paul Mitchell # Dave Trott # Debbie Dingell # John Conyers (until 5 December 2017) #* Brenda Jones # Brenda Lawrence Minnesota # Tim Walz # Jason Lewis # Erik Paulsen # Betty McCollum # Keith Ellison # Tom Emmer # Collin Peterson # Rick Nolan Mississippi # Trent Kelly # Bennie Thompson # Gregg Harper # Steven Palazzo Missouri # Lacy Clay # Ann Wagner # Blaine Luetkemeyer # Vicky Hartzler # Emanuel Cleaver # Sam Graves # Billy Long # Jason T. Smith Montana # Ryan Zinke (until 1 March 2017) #* Greg Gianforte (from 25 May 2017) Nebraska # Jeff Fortenberry # Don Bacon # Adrian Smith Nevada # Dina Titus # Mark Amodei # Jacky Rosen # Ruben Kihuen New Hampshire # Carol Shea-Porter # Ann McLane Kuster New Jersey # Donald Norcross # Frank LoBiondo # Tom MacArthur # Chris Smith # Josh Gottheimer # Frank Pallone # Leonard Lance # Albio Sires # Bill Pascrell # Donald Payne Jr. # Rodney Frelinghuysen # Bonnie Watson Coleman New Mexico # Michelle Lujan Grisham # Steve Pearce # Ben Ray Lujan New York # Lee Zeldin # Peter T. King # Thomas Suozzi # Kathleen Rice # Gregory Meeks # Grace Meng # Nydia Velazquez # Hakeem Jeffries # Yvette Clarke # Jerrold Nadler # Dan Donovan # Carolyn Maloney # Adriano Espaillat # Joseph Crowley # Jose E. Serrano # Eliot Engel # Nita Lowey # Sean Patrick Maloney # John Faso # Paul Tonko # Elise Stefanik # Claudia Tenney # Tom Reed # John Katko # Louise Slaughter (until 16 March 2018) #* Joseph D. Morelle (from 6 November 2018) # Brian Higgins # Chris Collins North Carolina # G.K. Butterfield # George Holding # Walter B. Jones Jr. # David Price # Virginia Foxx # Mark Walker # Dave Rouzer # Richard Hudson # Robert Pittenger # Patrick McHenry # Mark Meadows # Alma Adams # Ted Budd North Dakota # Kevin Cramer Ohio # Steve Chabot # Brad Wenstrup # Joyce Beatty # Jim Jordan # Bob Latta # Bill Johnson # Bob Gibbs # Warren Davidson # Marcy Kaptur # Mike Turner # Marcia Fudge # Pat Tiberi (until 15 January 2018) #* Troy Balderson (from 7 August 2018) # Tim Ryan # David Joyce # Steve Stivers # Jim Renacci Oklahoma # Jim Bridenstine # Markwayne Mullin # Frank Lucas # Tom Cole # Steve Russell Oregon # Suzanne Bonamici # Greg Walden # Earl Blumenauer # Peter DeFazio # Kurt Schrader Category:United States Congresses